


It's all okay

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renuncio a su abrazo, apartándome de su cuerpo con un movimiento brusco, pero él me envuelve de nuevo, con fuerza, dejándome sentir el calor de su pecho. Susurra en mi oído una promesa que yo no tomo enserio, porque me cuesta creer que todo estará bien a pesar de que mañana nos separaremos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all okay

Mustang me analiza con la mirada apenas entro a su despacho. Siento que sus ojos negros se deslizan desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta la suela de mis zapatos mientras saludo a los demás con palabras improvisadas y gestos vagos.

Me estremezco: él no se preocupa por ocultar el deseo que se estampa en su rostro. Trago saliva con dificultad. Saludo a la teniente Hawkeye con más fervor que a los otros y sigo caminando hacía el escritorio; de la nada, éste sitio en el que he estado montones de veces me parece haber aumentado de tamaño y cuento más pisadas de las normales hasta alcanzar el respaldo de la silla delante del escritorio del coronel.

—Acero —me saluda con voz socarrona; sé que se alegra de verme… _literal,_ pues prácticamente acaba de recuperar la vista y yo no he podido acompañarlo en ese proceso, pues Al siempre será mi prioridad, incluso por encima de él—, ¿a qué has venido? Supongo que no sólo a saludar —dice, queriendo sonar elocuente, pero no puede. La voz le tiembla un poco.

Sé que se imagina el motivo de mi visita. Sus ojos me lo dicen. Me aclaro la garganta y me siento en la silla después de moverla hacia atrás. Sé que todos nos miran. En silencio, saco de mi bolsillo el reloj de plata y el sobre blanco doblado por la mitad y los coloco sobre su escritorio.

Roy los observa durante unos segundos y frunce el ceño. Yo me trago una sonrisa, esa que aparece cuando me doy cuenta de que lo he tomado por sorpresa, pero pronto, la felicidad se escabulle de mi pecho al percatarme de que no hay motivos para sonreír: voy a renunciar al ejercito. Voy a alejarme de él y quién sabe cuándo volveremos a encontrarnos, porque no sacrificaré la compañía de mi hermano por una relación que posiblemente no tenga futuro a partir de éste punto.

Una sensación espantosa me araña la espalda y un balbuceo se queda atorado en mi boca. Iba a preguntarle si podríamos vernos ésta noche…

Es la teniente Hawkeye quien me salva de quedar en ridículo ante Fuery y Breda, quienes han dejado de trabajar un momento para descansar, pero nos prestan total atención. Es una suerte que Havoc no esté aquí, porque, junto con Breda, me estaría destrozando con comentarios mordaces y me harían perder la poca calma que me queda.

—¿Esa es tu carta de renuncia, Edward? —pregunta la teniente con una media sonrisa que deja ver su resignación. Aún tiene el cuello vendado y luce increíbles ojeras, aunque el hecho de que esté de pie a mi lado indica que ha recuperado las fuerzas.

—Sí —respondo, girando el rostro para verle la cara. Le devuelvo la sonrisa con vergüenza. Sé que ella está siendo amable conmigo porque esto es algo difícil y seguro no es la primera vez que pasa por ello—. Ahora que he ofrecido mi alquimia a La Verdad, no tengo motivos para permanecer en el ejército.

—Siempre puedes ser un soldado común y corriente, jefe —dice Breda. El tono burlesco de su voz me molesta y enarco una ceja.

Voy a responderle con algo ingenioso, pero Roy eleva la voz y me detiene.

—Un Alquimista Estatal siempre querrá ser eso. No creo que Acero se sienta cómodo haciendo labores de oficina, encerrado entre cuatro muros, sin poder darle la cara al mundo y agachando la cabeza ante sus superiores —sí, él me conoce—. Además, no tiene disciplina y tampoco temple —y me conoce tan bien, que sabe cómo molestarme—: sería un incordio más que una ayuda.

Frunzo los labios y lo observo con ojos molestos. Me sonríe encantado, pues ha logrado ponerme de mal humor. Al menos no hizo una broma pesada sobre mi estatura, porque entonces ya habría saltado sobre la mesa para sacudirlo un poco, aunque eso me enemistara con Hawkeye.

—Sí —digo—, detesto el papeleo y no creo que convivir contigo más de dos días seguidos sin poder salir a tomar aire me haga mucho bien —comento.

Estuve a punto de mencionar su _falta de temple_ cuando intentó matar a Envidia, pero ese no sería un comentario acertado. Además, a mí también me duele lo que ocurrió con Hughes.

Mustang se ríe. Toma el sobre (veo que sus manos siguen vendadas) y corta el sello de cera con su abrecartas. Lee con atención, asintiendo con la cabeza a veces y frunciendo el ceño otras. Creo reconocer qué parte del texto está leyendo según sus expresiones. Luego, termina, mete la hoja en el sobre otra vez y lo guarda en el cajón superior de su mesa.

—Acepto tu dimisión, Acero. Después me encargaré del _detestable papeleo_ —me informa con elocuencia, tomando mi reloj de plata y observándolo unos segundos.

De pronto, me provoca cierto espanto que lo abra y lea lo que hay escrito dentro. Es tan vergonzoso. Hasta el momento, sólo Winry sabe lo que guardo en el interior de ese reloj… y es impensable que no se me haya ocurrido borrar el gravado con alquimia antes de devolverlo.

Roy revisa la cubierta y después el reverso. En efecto, abre el reloj. El corazón comienza a latirme con mucha fuerza. Noto la leve sorpresa en su rostro al leer la inscripción. NO LO OLVIDES. 3. OCT.11. Las manos empiezan a temblarme y las meto en los bolsillos de mi abrigo para que parezca que es por el frío.

Mustang cierra el reloj y se aclara con discreción la garganta. Vuelve a abrir el cajón y mi viejo reloj desaparece de la vista.

—Todo bien, Acero, puedes retirarte —dice con voz neutral.

Asiento y me levanto. Él se distrae a propósito, tomando un puñado de papeles y ordenándolos, golpeándolos contra la mesa. Me despido de Hawkeye y ella me sonríe. Breda me hace el típico saludo militar con la mano y gesticula «Adiós, jefe» sólo para molestarme. Fuery sacude la mano y yo abro la puerta de la oficina.

Salgo y el pasillo está helado. Mis mejillas y labios tiemblan. Parpadear es difícil, como si me hubiera caído un puño de tierra en los ojos. Ayer, entregué mi alquimia a cambio de Alphonse Elric, el hermano por el que gustoso hubiera cedido cualquier otra extremidad, mi sangre y hasta mi cuerpo completo. Hoy, pierdo mi título de Alquimista Estatal y mi nombre desaparecerá de las listas de soldados activos del Comando Central para ser agregada, sin honores ni trompetas, a la de retirados, en donde nadie me recordará. Mañana, tomaré el tren que me regresará a Rizenbul, junto a mi hermano de carne y hueso, me instalaré en casa de Pinako y comeré la tarta de manzana de Winry, intentando olvidarme de todo lo que pasó en ésta ciudad…

De nuevo, el pánico me atenaza al pensar que nunca volveré a ver a Mustang. Mis rodillas chocan entre sí y me detengo un momento. Mis hombros también tiemblan. El corredor pierde forma ante mis ojos.

Ni siquiera nos dijimos adiós… al menos no fue el tipo de adiós que debimos darnos, después de casi un año de relación.

_ Relación… _

Siento que algo me revolotea en el estómago. Es la desesperación. Necesito encontrar un teléfono y llamar al hotel. Es más fácil hacer las cosas así, para evitar sentirme (muy) culpable por querer robarme un instante en el que sólo podamos estar Roy y yo. Lo necesito. Quiero despedirme de la manera correcta y ponerle candado a una de las experiencias más extrañas y placenteras de toda mi vida.

** 2 **

Veo el auto blanco acercándose desde el comienzo de la calle. Tiene los faros encendidos e ilumina con ellos gran parte del camino por sí mismo, porque la mayoría de las farolas de por aquí están fundidas, así que he tenido que esperar en la penumbra durante al menos media hora.

Me pongo de pie cuando Roy estaciona el auto a pocos metros de distancia de las escaleras de su casa, en donde he estado sentado todo éste tiempo. Apaga el motor y abre la puerta, observándome sorprendido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Ah, no sé, una hora, ¿dos? Tal vez dos y media —le miento para hacerlo sentir culpable, pero no me cree, sólo sonríe.

Cierra la puerta del vehículo con un portazo después de tomar su maletín y se acerca a mí, con las llaves en la mano. Sube los cinco peldaños y mete la llave más grande en la cerradura de la puerta. Entra primero a la casa y yo le sigo. Conmigo no se porta caballeroso, como haría con una de sus viejas conquistas, porque sabe que yo le daría un puñetazo en la cara al primer atisbo de innecesaria galantería.

Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y, apenas lo hago, escuchó el golpe sordo que produce su maletín impactando contra el suelo. Luego, le sigue el campaneo de las llaves. La pesada mano de Roy cae sobre mi hombro derecho y me empuja sin delicadeza contra la puerta de cedro. El golpe me provoca un dolor punzante en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Sus labios chocan con los míos. Es un beso corto, de esos que hacen mucho ruido y dejan una sensación de cosquilleo en la boca. Cuando se aleja, siento como si se llevara todo el calor de mi cuerpo con él.

—Pensé que no nos veríamos más —confiesa, estirando la mano por encima de mi hombro para encender las luces de la sala. Capto el ligero toque de pesadumbre que gobierna su voz.

—Llamé al hotel y hablé con Al. Le dije que tenía algo qué hacer antes de volver a Rizenbul mañana y no se quejó. También le di a entender que era posible que no regresara temprano, así que… —me aclaro la garganta.

Roy se inclina y recoge el maletín y sus llaves, los cuales deja sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¿Quieres café? —me pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar?

—Cuatro.

Hace una mueca porque él no tolera el exceso de azúcar y va a preparar las tazas. Yo me siento en el sillón más cómodo y me permito un momento para relajarme. Éste sitio es frío, pero con el tiempo he logrado acostumbrarme. Me quito el abrigo y espero, con los brazos extendidos a lo largo del respaldo y los ojos cerrados.

Roy regresa un momento después.

Pone una taza delante de mí y me pierdo en el humo que desprende. Él le da un profundo sorbo a la suya, sin quemarse los labios, pues, irónicamente, está acostumbrado a las cosas calientes.

—La inscripción de tu reloj —comienza después de un momento. Me toma desprevenido y siento como si acabara de darme un puntapié—, la borré con alquimia antes de dejar la oficina. Obviamente quedó un rastro de energía, pero eso es mejor que otras cosas, ¿cierto?

—Algo parecido —digo, tomando la taza y haciéndola girar entre mis manos. El calor que siento en ambas palmas me recuerda que aún soy humano.

—Por cierto, ¿qué quería decir? —insiste, bebiendo otra vez de su taza.

—Que… no debía olvidar que mi único propósito era recuperar el cuerpo de Alphonse. Que aunque me costara la vida, se lo devolvería sin tardanzas. No debía… dejarme deslumbrar por las maravillas del ejercito y esas cosas —respondo, pensativo, sintiendo que las palabras fluyen y las mejillas se me ponen rojas.

Me dejé deslumbrar por su llama, es cierto. Y él está pensando lo mismo, pero si se atreve a decirlo en voz alta, lo golpearé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Y ahora que has recuperado el cuerpo de tu hermano, _Edward,_ ¿cuál es tu propósito? —pregunta sin darme tregua.

Está dirigiendo la conversación como hacía cada vez que me daba una misión y me hace sentir… _pe-pequeño…_ como si no confiara en mí ahora que soy un adulto. Aprieto la mandíbula y escucho el rechinar de mis dientes.

Roy no se da por enterado.

—Voy a cuidar de él —respondo entre dientes—. Lo ayudaré a recuperar sus fuerzas. No lo abandonaré.

—Bien dicho —dice, observando con interés el contenido de su taza—. Yo tampoco abandonaré a mis hombres.

Hago una mueca. Me urge cambiar el tema de conversación antes de que me diga adiós.

—Tus ojos, ¿ya están completamente sanos? Quién diría que contigo pasó lo que Al y yo estuvimos buscando desde el principio. Fuiste… curado por la Piedra Filosofal en sí, es genial, ¿no? —comento, sin poder esconder el tinte nostálgico de mi voz.

—Puedo ver a la perfección, incluso un poco mejor que antes. Havoc también se está recuperando, aunque su lesión era más grave, por lo que tomará más tiempo —contesta.

—Claro.

—¿A qué hora tomas el tren mañana?

—Once y media.

—¿No volverás?

—Necesito un tiempo primero. Quiero asegurarme de que todo va bien con el cuerpo de Al. Tú puedes visitarme cada fin de semana, si quieres, aunque no creo que a la abuela Pinako le agrade mucho la idea de tener a un militar en su casa: siempre los ha detestado. Y en Rizenbul no hay muchos sitios en donde se pueda tener privacidad, a menos que se tenga una casa propia… tal vez podrías comprarme una, como compensación por todo lo que me has hecho pasar hasta el momen…

—No lo creo —interrumpe mi perorata sin sentido—. Es lógico que después de todo lo que pasó, los ojos de _ciertas_ personas se mantengan fijos en mí, así que cualquier _desliz_ podría echar por tierra mis planes.

Trago saliva para humedecer un poco mi garganta. No funciona. Doy un sorbo al café y me doy cuenta de que cuatro cucharadas de azúcar fueron excesivas, pues está muy dulce.

Entiendo que yo soy un desliz en su vida. Y uno de los grandes, así como él lo es en la mía. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que hemos llegado tan lejos… cómo fue que nos permitimos tener sentimientos el uno por el otro y dejarlos crecer.

Siento que la ansiedad me corroe.

Roy suspira.

—Tú eres quien siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas en el Comando Central. Puedes venir de vez en cuando a saludar y a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos —susurra con una sonrisa en los labios—. Si no quieres hospedarte en un hotel… mi casa siempre está dispuesta a recibirte.

Me atraganto.

Él se levanta y termina con la poca distancia que nos separa. Se sienta a mi lado y me atrae con las manos. Mi frente se apoya en su hombro y siento sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza, más de la necesaria. También lo rodeo, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, usando todas las fuerzas que tengo. Sé que le estoy haciendo daño, pero no importa. Luego, él me hace daño también y todas nuestras energías se esfuman en ese necesitado abrazo.

No nos despegamos hasta asegurarnos de que ha sido suficiente, cuando nos duelen los brazos y nos incomoda la posición en la que nos encontramos, apretujados el uno contra el otro. Sin embargo, quiero más.

Su cuerpo es cálido y fuerte. Cuando estoy cerca de él, siento como si estuviera detrás de un muro irrompible que me protegerá de cualquier cosa, aunque nunca se lo he dicho en voz alta. Sé que eso lo haría sentir responsable de mí y no es algo que yo desee, porque prefiero valerme por mi mismo. Es sólo que es bueno sentir esto de vez en cuando. Me da cierta idea de lo que quiero proyectar en Al.

De pronto, Roy me besa de nuevo en los labios. Siento el sabor a café que ha quedado en las bocas de ambos. Me toma de los brazos y hace que me levante. Me sujeta el codo y me arrastra hacia las escaleras. Subimos con paso normal, aunque cada peldaño implica un nuevo nivel de excitación.

Llegamos al primer rellano y todo está oscuro. No sé molesta en presionar el interruptor y yo tampoco. A tientas, llega hasta la puerta de su habitación, sujetándome el brazo para guiarme. Entramos y encontramos la cama a tropezones. ¿Por qué siento que de cierto modo está más acostumbrado a la penumbra que yo? Sea lo que sea, le da ventaja, algo que me desagrada.

Toma el borde de mi camiseta negra y lo levanta, obligándome a elevar los brazos para que pueda pasarla por ellos y mi cabeza. Escuchó el ruido seco que produce la tela al caer al suelo. Yo estiro las manos hacía enfrente y me dedico a sacar del ojal la sarta de innecesarios botones que tiene el uniforme militar. Cuando por fin le quito la tonta chaqueta y la arrojo al piso, me apresuro a hacer lo mismo con su camisa blanca.

Él se ríe por lo bajo. Ha estado muy sonriente hoy. Me pregunto si sólo está fanfarroneando o si está un poco nervioso.

Después de un rato, piel contra piel, nos besamos de nuevo. Es extraño. Saber que ésta es la última vez que pasamos la noche juntos hace que sus labios se sientan demasiado reales sobre los míos. Es desagradable. Porque hará que lo extrañe _mucho._

Me siento en la cama y tiro de él hacía abajo. Pesa demasiado y me aplasta contra el colchón, pero es fácil de soportar. Me abraza de nuevo, me besa el cuello y acaricia mi brazo derecho. Yo me olvido del mundo y me permito concentrarme en este instante de sosiego y placer.

** 3 **

Despierto hecho un ovillo en una cama fría. Observo en todas direcciones, intentando vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad, pero me resulta imposible. Desconcertado, me doy cuenta de que tengo la ropa puesta, aunque estoy seguro de habérmela quitado toda hace un rato.

Parpadeo mirando al techo durante varios minutos. Me cuesta trabajo moverme. Mi _automail_ pesa más de lo normal. Cierro los ojos y los abro de nuevo. Los vuelvo a cerrar. Tengo la sensación de que hay alguien de pie a mi lado y, aunque me resulta una presencia familiar, no logro reconocerla. Abro los ojos otra vez.

—Bien hecho, Edward.

Me incorporo de un salto. Siento que el corazón me late en el pecho con demasiada fuerza. Estoy a punto de vomitar. Los dedos de la mano derecha, _de automail,_ comienzan a temblarme. Me sacudo por completo en cuestión de segundos.

Mi madre está sentada al pie de la cama, sonriéndome. Me estremezco e intento gritar. Es hermosa. Demasiado hermosa. Recuerdo cada parte de su cuerpo como si lo hubiera abrazado apenas ayer y eso me asusta, porque pensar en eso es pensar también en esa cosa que Alphonse y yo _creamos_ hace cuatro años y que se retorcía en el suelo de esa casa maldita que quemamos, en un vano intento por expiar nuestras culpas.

—Estoy orgullosa.

—Per-perdona-me.

—Cuida a tu hermano.

—Yo… no… quería…

—Y permite que él cuide de ti.

—Lo… siento… lo siento tanto…

Sonríe de nuevo.

Frunzo los labios. Muevo la cabeza hacía un costado y siento que ella se inclina sobre el colchón. Sus labios impactan contra mi mejilla y me dejan una sensación gélida. De pronto, quiero gritar con todas mis fuerzas, sobre todo cuando me doy cuenta de que ella se desvanece.

Estiro las manos hacía enfrente, pretendiendo rodearla con mis brazos para impedirle irse otra vez, pero sólo me encuentro con el aire helado que me envuelve. Abro la boca y susurro algo ininteligible. Creo que le suplico que regrese. Murmuro muchas veces, pero soy incapaz de oír mi voz.

Me desespero y entonces comienzo a llamarla a voz en cuello, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Después de un rato, logro escuchar mi voz y el dolor que hay en ella me hace pensar que es posible que no sea mía, pero… ¿cómo no va a serlo si siento que la garganta se me desgarra al gritar?

Algo me toma del brazo derecho con mucha fuerza. Giro el rostro y me doy cuenta de que mi _automail_ se descompone poco a poco, como si fuera victima de la oxidación. Mis dedos se ponen rojos y, con lentitud, el color brillante me sube hasta el codo, reptando como un cocodrilo.

—¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡REGRESA! ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR, ESPERA!

—¡…Ward! ¡Ed…!

_ ¿Qué? _

El brazo me duele de nuevo y mi cuerpo se agita. Abro los ojos repentinamente y me descubro en medio de una habitación más oscura que la de mi pesadilla. Estoy tumbado sobre una almohada esponjosa y envuelto en mantas calientes. El sudor frío me resbala por la cara.

—Oye… —dice una voz jadeante a mi lado—, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte, idiota! —exclama Roy, alejando su mano de mi brazo para darme un golpe en la cabeza con los nudillos. El dolor se siente tan bien… tiene el mismo efecto que un pellizco, así que me hace saber que estoy de vuelta en la realidad.

Le doy un puñetazo amistoso en las costillas a manera de agradecimiento y oírlo insultándome me parece similar al trinar de un pajarillo.

—Es que… tuve una pesadilla —me excuso, acomodándome contra la cabecera de la cama.

Estoy desnudo y pegajoso, como él. Su cuerpo brilla con la luz de la calle que entra a través de la ventana, pues no cerramos las cortinas.

—Lo sé. Gritaste alrededor de diez minutos. Cuando intentaba despertarte, me empujabas.

No es la primera vez que esto pasa. Podría decir que está acostumbrado a mis pesadillas, a que hable o a que le dé rodillazos, patadas y empujones mientras duermo, pero eso no elimina la vergüenza que me agobia.

Nunca le he contado el contenido de mis sueños. Tampoco a Alphonse o Winry. Ese dolor es algo que sólo me corresponde a mí, pero a veces me siento cansado de cerrar los ojos y pelear contra fantasmas que se aprovechan de mi debilidad y de los que me cuesta mucho trabajo defenderme.

Quisiera simplemente abrir la boca y pedirle que se quede despierto, velando mi sueño, listo para apretarme el brazo otra vez cuando algo como esto ocurra de nuevo. Deseo su cuidado y el de Al. Pero soy incapaz de pedírselos.

—Oye… no tiene nada de malo tener pesadillas de vez en cuando.

—Tienen mucho de malo mientras duermo.

—Lo sé, pero no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte demasiado, ¿entiendes? Eres un hombre que ha pasado por demasiadas cosas. Es normal que tu cerebro intente proyectar todo eso de cierto modo.

—¿Porqué no sólo puede quedarse quieto y dejarme en paz?

—¿Tal vez porque eres Edward Elric y nada que tenga que ver contigo es _tranquilo_? Ya sabes: _todo se parece a su dueño._

—Ja-ja-ja, imbécil —me quejo, pero estoy sonriendo.

De nuevo, nos encontramos en medio de un momento difícil: mañana le diré adiós y él se quedará aquí, con éste pésimo recuerdo de mí, pero, lo que en verdad me afecta, es que yo me marcharé con éste momento _tan_ intimo en la mente.

Parece pensar lo mismo, porque de repente siento que se mueve en la cama. Me asusto: sentí exactamente lo mismo durante mi sueño, cuando mi madre me besó en la mejilla, pero las cosas con Roy son distintas. Me abraza, sólo eso.

Respiro el olor que desprende su cuerpo (sudor y más sudor) y me gusta. Será otra cosa que recordaré cuando regrese a Rizenbul. Lo rodeo con los brazos y apoyo la frente en su hombro.

—Estás haciendo trampa —digo por lo bajo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta con aire divertido.

No le respondo. Sabe que me siento seguro cuando me abraza así; pero no es algo del todo nuevo: me sentía igual cuando Alphonse se plantaba delante de mí para protegerme con su armadura de acero cada vez que estábamos en problemas…

—Voy a extrañar esto —confieso al mismo tiempo que su calor corporal se mezcla con el mío y ambos nos quedamos pegados por medio de nuestro sudor viscoso.

—Igual yo. ¿En verdad no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? Alphonse y tú podrían… quedarse en Central un poco más. Los hospitales de aquí son bastante buenos y su salud mejoraría en poco tiempo si recibiera un tratamiento eficaz.

—Al y yo tenemos la suerte de conocer a una gran familia de médicos y mecánicos de _Automail_ en Rizenbul. Estoy seguro de que, en manos de la abuela Pinako y de Winry, él estará bien en poco tiempo. Así que… —me quedo callado.

Siento que él mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo, resignado. Su cabello me pica y me aparto un poco. Dejo que mis manos resbalen por su espalda desnuda. Él, al contrario, me oprime con más fuerza.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que mis piernas están enredadas alrededor de su cintura y no hay ninguna sábana de por medio. Sé que mi _automail_ está frío y que su contacto debe ser incómodo, pero hasta el momento él no se ha quejado, como en otras ocasiones. De todas formas, renuncio a su abrazo, apartándome de su cuerpo con un movimiento brusco, pero él me envuelve de nuevo, con fuerza, dejándome sentir el calor de su pecho.

Susurra en mi oído una promesa que yo no tomo enserio, porque me cuesta creer que todo estará bien a pesar de que mañana nos separaremos. Me río con burla, pero él está siendo completamente serio al hablar.

_ Todo está bien, _ __ dice, _pase lo que pase, todo_ va a _estar bien,_ agrega.

Mis labios se curvean. Rozo su hombro con mis labios y me aparto de nuevo, ésta vez dejándome caer de espaldas sobre la almohada, que me recibe gustosa y se hunde bajo mi peso. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que percibo mi cuerpo después de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días.

Roy me imita y se tumba a mi lado. Tira de la sábana y nos cubre a ambos. Deja caer su brazo con pesadez sobre mi estomago, sacándome el aire por breves segundos y, mientras estoy en la lona, tira de mí para acercarme a él. Después de un rato en profundo silencio, lo escucho roncar. Cierro los ojos, con mi frente pegada a su mentón, y me duermo también.

** 4 **

Alphonse tiene una expresión desafiante cuando aparezco en el hotel a las ocho con treinta minutos del día siguiente. Las maletas están cerca de la puerta y la habitación se ve mucho más fría y gris en comparación a la primera vez que dormimos aquí.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamo cuando recibo una mirada furibunda de su parte.

—¿En dónde estabas, hermano? ¡No pude dormir por la preocupación! —exclama, picando con el tenedor los restos de fruta que quedan en su bandeja del desayuno.

—Tenía… algo qué hacer.

—Tienes el pelo mojado —advierte, observándome con atención cuando me acerco y le robo un trozo de pan de la cesta colocada en medio de la mesa. Me lo como rápidamente. Las mejillas se me han puesto rojas. No le voy a contestar, por supuesto—. Ah, bien… ¿te despediste apropiadamente del coronel? —pregunta, rojo también.

—¡Ah, cállate! —vocifero, atragantándome con el pan después.

** 5 **

El barullo familiar de la estación me pone la piel de gallina. Aspiro el humo que nos rodea con gusto y un estremecimiento me recorre la espalda mientras observo a los cargadores introduciendo el equipaje de los pasajeros al vagón correspondiente.

Al también está contento y la sonrisa plasmada en su cara me provoca una sensación extraña.

—Hermano, por fin vamos a volver a casa —dice de pronto.

Sonrío.

_ Casa… _

Por fin volveremos a _casa…_

—Sí, Al, por fin —suspiro, aceptando de una vez por todas los hechos.

Alphonse tiene los ojos brillantes. Me observa durante un segundo y después renquea por el andén, despacio, queriendo alcanzar la puerta del vagón. Yo le sigo con paso lento, pero se detiene de pronto.

—Mira, hermano —dice con un timbre de voz un poco extraño, señalando con el mentón por encima de mi cabeza.

Hecho un vistazo y el corazón comienza a latirme más rápido cuando me doy cuenta de que Roy y la teniente Hawkeye están ahí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, sonriéndonos.

De un momento a otro, se desarrolla cierta revolución en mi interior. Ver a ese sujeto ahí, de pie en medio de la multitud, me ha despertado un millón de emociones que creí haber dejado dormidas esta mañana en su cama. Nostalgia, pasión, melancolía, deseo… eso es lo único que logro reconocer en éste instante, pero sé que hay más…

Alphonse me observa con cierta duda y después suspira, resignado.

—Gracias por venir a despedirnos —dice, sonriendo de nuevo, aunque noto que le cuesta un poco de trabajo observar a Mustang a la cara.

Los oficiales se acercan con pasos pausados y, una vez que estamos más cerca, mi hermano y mi amante se estrechan la mano secamente. Verlos me provoca más ansiedad, pero es fácil mantener un rostro exánime mientras Hawkeye me desea lo mejor en Rizenbul.

Luego, viene mi _cara a cara_ con Roy. Ambos estamos luchando para no reírnos en medio de todo esto. Nos tomamos de la mano y apretamos fuerte, algo que me resulta curioso, pues ayer tocó y besó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero hoy quiere parecer serio, como si fuéramos simples colegas que se despiden con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Aprieta de nuevo con fuerza y hace que mis dedos choquen entre sí. Presiono también y esto parece haberse convertido en alguna clase de juego, de no ser por la tos fingida de Hawkeye, que nos saca del ensimismamiento.

—Acero —dice Roy con esa voz que me puede llevar a lo más profundo del abismo con tan sólo un murmullo—, hasta… luego —se le traban las palabras y, otra vez, estoy a punto de reírme—. Alphonse, fue un placer —agrega, volviéndose hacía mi hermano, quien de pronto parece muy interesado en los gritos de quien anuncia las próximas llegadas y salidas de trenes.

—Gracias, coronel —responde Al.

—Hasta _luego_ —digo yo—. Teniente, adiós —agrego, volviéndome hacia ella, quien me sonríe antes de volver a tomar mi mano entre las suyas y también la de Al.

Abordamos el tren después y ellos se pierden entre la marea de personas que los rodea mientras nosotros buscamos un sitio en donde sentarnos. Alphonse tarda un poco en dejarse caer sobre una mullida butaca, pues sus piernas sufren un poco al internar doblarlas.

Yo me recargo en el marco de la ventana e intento distinguir el uniforme azul de los militares, pero me resulta imposible: ellos deben haberse marchado. Suspiro y cierro los ojos un momento. Me es imposible no desear que el calor de la mano de Roy se guarde en la mía para siempre.

—Hermano —me llama Alphonse, sacándome a patadas de mis amables pensamientos—, eres un cínico.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto, intentando parecer inocente.

El estúpido rubor me llena la cara por segunda vez. Las manos me tiemblan un poco. Al niega con la cabeza y tose para ocultar una carcajada.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo se lo explicarás a Winry y a la abuela Pinako.

—¡¿Explicarles qué?!

—Qué tú y el coronel…

—¡¿Qué yo y ese idiota qué?!

—¡Que tú y el coronel…! —e inevitablemente comienza a reírse.

—¡Demonios, Alphonse! —grito, avergonzado. La gente comienza a observarnos. Nunca antes me había importado tanto.

—Pero, dime algo… ¿piensas regresar a Rizenbul así nada más? ¿No piensas quedarte con él? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer después? ¿Cómo le explicarás todo esto a Winry? Ella parece tener sentimientos por…

—Tonto, no voy a dejarte. Por nada del mundo voy a separarme de ti, ¿me oyes?

—Pero… ¿quieres al coronel sí o…?

—Estoy a una patada de arrojarte del tren —digo con voz escurridiza, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y dejándome caer contra el respaldo de mi butaca.

Alphonse se lleva las manos a la boca, pero no puede contener sus risotadas. Después de un rato, sonrío, pero sólo porque me gusta verlo así.

Las horas pasan mientras viajamos. No platicamos mucho, pues sabe que no responderé sus preguntas. Conforme pasan las paradas, el vagón comienza a vaciarse. En poco tiempo, sólo quedamos ahí nosotros dos.

—¿Enserio piensas abandonar al coronel tan fácilmente? —pregunta, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo del asiento, adormilado.

Yo sigo mirando por la ventana.

—Ayer —no me atrevo a decir _anoche—_ dijo que todo estaba bien.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Simplemente eso: _todo está bien._

** 6 **

Me meto el dedo en la boca cuando lo golpeo con el martillo por segunda vez. Aguantando el dolor con los dientes apretados, hago un esfuerzo por llegar hasta la escalera, arto del trabajo arduo del campo.

Bajo del techo de las Rockbell y Winry me recibe con una juguetona mirada sombría.

—¿Has arreglado _mis_ goteras? —pregunta.

—Esperemos a que llueva, sólo así sabremos la respuesta a eso.

—¡Edward!

Nos calla el sonido del teléfono en la habitación de al lado y la voz de Pinako respondiendo. Luego, la mujer asoma la cabeza y me observa directamente.

—Tienes una llamada, Ed. Es ese tal Mustang de nuevo —me informa.

Me trago una mueca y voy a contestar, intentando no parecer impaciente, algo que se ha convertido en una rutina desde hace dos meses, cuando él llama por teléfono a cualquier hora del día y mantiene largas conversaciones conmigo… llamándome por mi nombre, tratando temas cualquieras, contándome como le van las cosas y preguntando si me van bien a mí. Haciéndome sentir, en efecto, que todo marcha a la perfección entre los dos a pesar de la distancia.


End file.
